


high school looks good on you

by myrandomnesslife (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, Jock Derek, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are high school sweethearts. Derek is off to college in two months, but Stiles is determined to make the most of the time Derek is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where kate doesn't exist. she never happened to derek. the fire never happened. all the hales are alive. (i.e. no manpain!derek) and claudia is alive so stiles has both a mother and a father. c:

Stiles groans as he wakes up, the morning light filtering in through the blinds of his window next to his bed. 

"Stiles. Y’wake yet?" 

"Yes dad!" Stiles says, hurrying to get up and get dressed as he looks at the time on his alarm clock. Derek is supposed to pick him up today. Usually they change it up and drive each other to school on different days or just drive their own cars. It depends on the day or if the other has something to do. 

"Hurry up. You need to eat something before Derek gets here. Your mother made pancakes." 

Stiles shuffles into a pair of jeans and a flannel T-shirt before he walks downstairs to the smell of maple syrup and warm pancakes. 

~*~

"Here you go sweetie." Stiles’ mom says, setting a warm plate of pancakes down his hands before she ruffles his hair.

"Thanks mom."

"Of course." She smiles warmly at him before she goes to put some dishes in the sink to wash.

Stiles proceeds to dig into the pancakes, moaning around a big bite. “'S’delicious.” 

"I’m glad." She says as she puts another dish in the sink.

Stiles watches as his father gives her a kiss on the forehead before he goes to sit down across from him at the table. Stiles smiles to himself.

~*~

Stiles smiles as he sees Derek waiting outside, aviators perched high on his nose, hands on the wheel tapping.

"Hey you." Stiles grins, opening the passenger side door of Derek's Camaro, tossing his backpack in the back and getting in. 

"Hey." Derek smiles, leaning in to give Stiles a kiss. 

"Did you miss me?" Stiles teases. 

"Do you even need to ask?" Derek scoffs as he starts the engine and pulls out of the driveway. 

"I thought about you last night." Stiles says casually, watching the road as Derek breezes past houses and onto the freeway.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, while I was fingering myself." Stiles smirks.

"Why didn't you call me?" Derek bites his lip as he looks at Stiles and back to the road.

"I was practicing restraint." 

"Yeah, and how'd that work for you?"

"It sucked." Stiles frowns.

Derek laughs, hands gripping the steering wheel hard. "You're something else."

"You love me."

"I do." Derek grins, showing teeth. 

~*~

When they finally get to school, Derek grabs Stiles' hand in his and they walk to class together. No one cared that they were together. It was strange at first and Stiles had been scared of coming out, but everyone was so accepting. There was the occasional asshole, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Both their families' knew of their relationship and supported them and Stiles couldn't be more grateful. He worried sometimes about what would happen when Derek finally did go off to college in two months, but Derek promised him nothing would change and they would find a way to work everything out. 

Stiles was nothing if not determined to enjoy his two months with Derek. 

Stiles smiled as he walked hand in hand with Derek, Derek talking in his ear about hanging out with his friends from the basketball team after school. 

"Are you gonna join us for dinner?" Stiles asks, rubbing Derek's palm with his other hand. Stiles stops in front of his locker, Derek stops too, looking at Stiles.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I do. I just didn't know if you were gonna go home and have dinner with your parents or if you had something else planned after that." Stiles says, looking down. 

"No, I'll join you guys for dinner. I'm just gonna hang with them for awhile and then I'll head right over." Derek smiles, grasping Stiles' cheek in his palm before he leans in for a kiss, a brief peck on Stiles' full lips. Derek's stubble scratching Stiles' skin in all the best ways. Stiles leans into Derek's kiss, grabbing Derek's face and returning it eagerly.

"I look forward to it." 

~*~

After school, Derek had dropped Stiles off at home and then when off to hang with his buddies for awhile. Stiles went upstairs to strip down into his pyjamas before he got out his textbooks and worked on his homework before he heard a knock on his door.

"Stiles, honey?"

"Hi mom." Stiles grins from his spot on his bed, a pencil in his mouth. 

"Is Derek coming over for dinner?" She asks, leaning against the door, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, he's hanging out with some of his friends from the basketball team for awhile and then he's gonna be over afterwards."

"Alright, love you." 

"Love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

When Derek finally arrived to the Stilinski house after hanging out with his friends, Stiles had answered the door in his pyjamas and Derek just smiled and kissed his lips before he walked in and trailed over towards the kitchen where he smelled chicken and pasta cooking. 

"Am I early?" Derek asks against Stiles' temple.

"You're just in time." Stiles says against Derek's lips. "Mom made garlic bread too."

"Sounds good." Derek whispers. 

"C'mon boys, have a seat at the table." Claudia says, smiling as she starts to set the table with a large bowl full of salad and other bowls full of food.

"Thank you for having me." Derek tries, walking over towards the end part of the table and sitting down, Stiles sits down next to him. Claudia and John opposite of them. 

"You're always welcome here, Derek." John says, taking tongs and scooping some salad onto his plate. 

"You're gonna eat healthy tonight, really?" Stiles snarks. 

"I eat healthy occasionally." John smirks. 

"Yeah." Stiles says not believing.

"Don't worry, honey. He has me to keep him on his toes." Claudia smiles.

The dinner went particularly well after that. Claudia had asked Derek what he had planned to do for careers and he had said he planned on going into Architecture. Stiles had grinned, proud of his boyfriend for knowing what he wanted. John asked him what college he was going to and Derek told him it was two hours away. 

When the time came for Derek to leave, Derek had just stood by Stiles' front door, hands in his jacket, a smile on his lips as he whispered to Stiles that they would talk later. Stiles gave him a kiss and then Derek got in his Camaro and drove home. 

~*~

History was a subject Stiles excelled at, he was a sophomore, but he got placed in the senior class with all the other seniors. The teacher was going on and on about Henry the VIII and Stiles was too busy smiling at the notes he was passing back and forth to Derek who was sitting right behind him smirking at the back of Stiles’ head. 

Stiles writes a note to Derek and passes it back behind to Derek, trying his best to pay attention to the lesson the teacher was going on about.

 

 

 

 

Derek smirks when he opens the notes, quickly writes down a note to Stiles on the lined paper that Stiles ripped out of his notebook and folded it back up, leaning forward towards the back of Stiles’ neck, his stubble tickling Stiles’ skin. 

Stiles smiles, leaning back against Derek’s touch. Derek kisses behind Stiles’ right ear where a small freckled mole rests and hands him the folded note.  _What a tease_.

Stiles snorts lowly and begins to open the note carefully not to disturb the class more than he already is. Stiles tries to drown out the teacher’s voice to the best of his ability as a blush creeps on his face at Derek’s words on the note.

 

 

 

Stiles stammers, turning around to look at Derek and Derek opens his mouth, his tongue darting out and making a lewd gesture back and forth as to stimulate rimming. Stiles blushes at the euphemism. 

Stiles turns back to the front and takes out his phone from his pocket, texts:  **You can eat me out later.  
**

Derek watches Stiles in front of him in amusement before he feels a vibration in his right pocket. Derek takes his phone out of his pocket, looking at the text. He smirks to himself. **I look forward to it.**  Derek texts back.

 **What’re you doing after school?**  Stiles types in then hits send.

 **I’m not doing anything. Why?**  Derek sends.

 **Do you wanna head to Harris’ room after school and fuck?**  Stiles holds in a laugh as he hits send.

 **Kinky. I like it. What time?** Derek smiles, pressing send. 

 **2:50pm.** Stiles sends, a grin on his face.

"Something funny Mr. Stilinski?" The teacher asks, looking at Stiles, causing the whole of the classroom to stop what they’re doing to pay attention to Stiles instead.

"No sir. " Stiles smiles despite himself, slumping down in his seat. 

Derek coughs into his hand, a smirk on his face. 

~*~

"God you’re so irresistible." Derek groans, shoving Stiles towards Harris’ empty classroom. The hallways were mostly abandoned. Almost everyone had left to go home by now and it was a well known fact that Harris left early. 

Stiles pushes the door open and locks it behind them both, gasping when Derek attacks his lips, biting down on Stiles’ lower lip. “Fuck.” Stiles pants, eyelids heavy, cheeks flushed.

"Gonna fuck you." Derek says, grinding his jean clad cock against Stiles’, the friction eliciting breathy moans in Derek’s ear from Stiles. 

"Yeah? Fuck me real good." Stiles whispers huskily in Derek’s ear, nipping the lobe. 

Derek grunts, hiking Stiles’ legs around his waist. Stiles winds his arms around Derek’s neck, leaning into kiss Derek fiercely. “We have to get clothes off.”

"Shit." Stiles drops his legs from Derek’s waist and hurries to unbutton his jeans and wrestle them down his legs, kicking his boxers briefs down his thighs along the way and shoving them to the side.

Derek leans in for a kiss, pushing Stiles back against the wall, running his hands down Stiles’ arms, moving them to Stiles’ waist to caress the flesh, gripping it hard as if he doesn’t, Stiles will leave and never come back. 

Derek moans through the kiss, hungry, lustful, craving. Derek sucks Stiles’ lower lip into his mouth and grins. Stiles brushes his fingers through Derek’s dark strands of hair before he cups Derek’s stubbled cheek in his hand and looks at him with a look that is just so full of love and unadulterated want. Derek breaks away to kiss Stiles on nose. 

"Do you have a condom? lube?" Stiles asks, scrambling to get Derek at of his jeans, the belt tight around his waist. 

Derek hisses when Stiles accidentally scratches his skin with the sharp tip of the belt before he says, “Yes, in my back pocket.” 

"Oh boy scout! Always prepared." Stiles grins, grabbing the condom and the lube packet. 

"Aren’t I always?"

"Oh yes." Stiles smiles coyly, spreading his legs for Derek to move easier between them. Derek rips open the lube packet, getting some on his fingers before he spreads Stiles’ cheeks, circling the rim, pushing one finger to the hilt. Stiles’ mouth opens wide in a small moan. "More. I can take more, you know I can." Stiles grinds back against Derek’s finger. 

"You’re insatiable." Derek groans, fucking his finger into Stiles’ tight hole, feeling Stiles ready enough for another finger, Derek pushes in, feeling Stiles’ walls clench around his finger before they loosen up and swallow around his finger.   
  
"I’m ready, just fucking put your cock in me." Stiles moans, eyelids heavy, cheeks tinged red. "God I want you so much!" 

Derek groans, pulling his fingers out of Stiles’ ass and rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth and spits it out on the floor somewhere, Derek pinches the tip of the condom before he rolls it onto his cock, and rubs the rest of the lube all over his cock.

Derek lifts Stiles' legs around his waist, nudging his cock at Stiles' hole, holding Stiles up against the wall, Derek thrusts into the hilt, Stiles gasps out as his back hits the wall, the breath leaving him. "Fuck you feel good." Derek grunts as he starts up a punishing rhythm of fucking up into Stiles' tight body, Stiles' gasps and moans never escaping his ears. 

"You're so fucking tight."

"Can't help it. Fuck." Stiles whines as Derek's cock brushes over his prostate briefly before Derek pulls out and pants heavily against Stiles' mouth. 

"Turn around." Derek says, slapping Stiles' ass, fingernails digging into the right cheek.

"Fuck, okay." 

Stiles drops his legs from around Derek's waist, just as Derek moves his arms. 

Stiles turns around, head facing the wall, Derek holds his cock at Stiles' hole, pushing in, Stiles' rim catching around the head of Derek's cock. "God it's like you were made for my cock. " Derek says, rubbing around the puffy hole. Derek bites his lips before he bottoms out. 

"Ah." Stiles moans, arching his back, shoving his ass farther against Derek's dick. 

"You're gonna kill me." Derek grips Stiles' hips, pounding into Stiles at a relenting pace, Derek's balls slapping against Stiles'. Stiles whines at the pressure on his balls. He feels like he's gonna come. 

"Derek, please!" Stiles pants, trying to grip onto the wall, Derek's abuse of his prostate having him nearly teetering on the edge of orgasm, but he's almost there, he just needs Derek to touch him. 

"Please what, Stiles?" Derek teases, his left hand, coming down around Stiles' chest to tweak a pert erect nipple, Stiles' breath hitching at the contact. Derek smirks at that. Stiles always was so sensitve there. "Here?" Derek says, trailing his hand down towards Stiles' hard leaking cock, gripping the shaft and pumping it in time with his bruising thrusts that have Stiles crying out against the wall. 

"Yes." Stiles chokes out.

"Come for me." Derek whispers, leaning down to suck a hickey into Stiles' back where a small mole rests. "Come." 

Stiles cries, Derek's hand jerking his dick hard, come shooting from his cock, Derek wringing his orgasm from his cock. 

"Fuck." Stiles whispers, panting heavily.

Derek comes then, filling the condom, his grip on Stiles' cock never wavering. Derek loosens his hold on Stiles' right hip, fucking up into Stiles' prostate as he finishes milking the rest of his orgasm from his cock. 

Derek rests his sweaty forehead on the nape of Stiles' neck. "That was intense." Derek says. 

"Yeah." Stiles smiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Stiles, Wait up!” Stiles halts his steps in the hallway of the school when he hears someone calling his names, turning around he sees Kira, rushing up towards him with a bookbag slung over her shoulders and a binder in her hands.

“What’s up?” Stiles looks at her in concern, she’s panting for breath from running after him.

“Do you have our notes for Chem?” She asks, standing up straight with a pouty look on her face.

“Yes, of course. “ Stiles digs into his backpack for the notes for her to borrow. He hands her the notes and walks with her in step to the next class.

“When do you want them back?” Kira smiles brightly at him, thankful.

“I have my own copy, you can keep those.”

“Thank you so much.”

“No problem.” Stiles stops in front of one of the classrooms and lets Kira walk in first. She smiles at him before he walks in after her.

~*~

When Stiles walks into the cafeteria, he spots Derek already at their table with the rest of the group. Scott sitting in the middle of Lydia and Allison and Kira opposite him. Isaac’s, sitting next to Allison. Erica’s next to Boyd and Jackson and Danny are talking next to Derek. They’ll both move over once Stiles gets there. Stiles smirks to himself at that.

Derek notices him out of the corner of his eye getting food, getting up, Derek trails after him to surprise him.

Stiles gets in line to get his food, unaware that Derek is behind him. Stiles grabs an apple and a tray of chicken tenders and puts it on his food tray before he moves along the line.

Derek runs his fingers down Stiles’ side, and Stiles knows immediately who it is, leaning back into the touch.

“I missed you.” Derek whispers against the back of Stiles’ neck, the tiny hairs there rising at the contact.

“I’m right across the room.” Stiles huffs out a weak laugh as he grabs a bottle of water.

“I know. “ Derek murmurs, placing a tender kiss on Stiles’ ear. Stiles blushes hotly, trying to regain his composure before he goes to register where one of the cafeteria ladies is.

Before he can pull out his wallet, Derek is handing the lady money and Stiles wants to scream because he can pay for it himself dammit. Stiles curses under his breath, walking away with Derek following behind him.

Stiles smiles when he gets to their table, Lydia is talking to Allison across from Scott and Erica and Danny are talking to each other about something, Stiles isn’t listening. Stiles sits down in the spot Derek previously vacated, and digs into his food.

“What did I do?” Derek asks, sitting down next to Stiles.

“You know what you did.” Stiles says without even looking at him.

“Is it because I paid for your lunch? I’m sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Stiles turns around and glares at him.

Derek frowns.

“That’s not the point.” Stiles opens the cap of his water bottle and takes a sip before he says, “The point is, I can pay for it myself.”

“Why do I feel like you’re just trying to pick a fight with me? You’ve never had a problem with my paying for your food before. We usually share the pay anyway.”

Stiles scowls. “I’m leaving. Anyone want my food?” Stiles asks, shoving his food closer to the group.

They all stop to look at both Stiles and Derek, matching confused looks on their faces.

“What the hell just happened?” Allison asks, a frown on her face.

“I have no idea.” Derek sighs, taking one of Stiles’ chicken tenders and biting into it.

“Have you guys discussed what you’re gonna do when you go off to College and Stiles is still here?” Kira asks, trying to change the subject. Danny looks over from talking to Jackson, waiting for Derek’s answer.

Derek’s eyes widen as if realising something. “I’ve gotta go.” Derek gets up, taking the tray Stiles left and shoving it in one of the trash cans on the side of their table. Erica laughs, knowing.

He had to find Stiles.

~*~

Stiles lounges outside against one of the trees on the grass, fiddling with his phone. He didn’t want to deal with anymore of what Derek had to say. It’s not as though he wasn’t grateful for everything Derek’s ever done for him, it’s just he’s scared it’s not gonna last.

Derek huffs out a breath of relief when he finds him outside near the quad. Derek walks over towards him, leaning down to sit down next to him, Derek asks, “What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to College.” Stiles says as if it’s the answer to everything.

“So?” Derek looks at him in disbelief. “That’s why you started that fight with me over paying for your lunch?”

Stiles sighs, picking at the grass. “It’s not just that.”

“Then what is it? Tell me what’s wrong.” Derek moves closer to Stiles so they can sit side by side.

“It’s just--What if I’m not good enough? What if you meet someone and you like them more.” Stiles frowns, picking at another piece of grass before he throws it aside.

Derek scoffs at that. “How can you ever think that?” Derek takes Stiles’ face in his hands and looks him in the eyes. “I love you. Only you.”

Stiles bites his lower lip, closing his eyes as Derek grips his cheeks and rubs the flesh of his left cheek where he’s got a constellation of moles that go along towards his neck. Stiles’ reaches up with his hands to hold Derek’s hands in his as Derek caresses his face. “I love you too. I’m just scared.”

“You don’t have to be.” Derek smiles softly before he presses a chaste kiss to Stiles’ full lips. “I want you. Always.”

Stiles laughs, “You say that now, but what if you get sick of me?”

“Never.” Derek smirks.

“What would I do without you?” Stiles grins hopelessly.

“You’d be lost without me.” Derek stands up and holds out his hand for Stiles to take. “C’mon, we’ve got gym.”

“You're so sure of yourself.” Stiles says, taking Derek’s hand and holding it tightly.

“It’s why you love me.”

“Oh, really?” Stiles quirks an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Derek smirks, pulling Stiles closer to him as the walk side by side to gym class.

Stiles bumps his shoulder gently with Derek’s, a happy smile on his face. He knows deep down that things are far from being okay with Derek leaving soon.

They’ll cross that bridge when they get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know when the next chapter will be out.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the first Month flew right by and before Stiles knew it, he was slumming his way through the second week of the second Month before Derek was set to graduate and leave for College. Stiles was on edge with nerves. 

They'd spent more time together then usual. Stiles spending the night over at Derek's more often than not, wanting to be wrapped in Derek's arms for fear that he'll never have the chance again once Derek leaves. They went to games together, bowling and miniature golfing and Prom was coming up. Stiles already had his tux and he knew that Derek's mom—Talia had gotten them a Limo for the evening. And Cora was able to go to Prom because she got asked out by a guy who was a senior. All of Stiles' other friends couldn't go because they were sophomores. They weren't seniors or juniors. 

Stiles didn't talk to Cora that much at School other than in passing. He did speak to her a lot when he went over to Derek's house. Cora was interesting, but she didn't hang out with their friends, she had a different friend group. Stiles figured Cora would be riding with Derek and Stiles to Prom, though. He didn't mind. 

He was worried about ruining the evening for Derek. He knew Derek seemed to be turned off towards his attitude lately. He wasn't oblivious to the way he was acting, okay? He felt bad. 

~*~

Stiles sighs on his way to his next class, opening the door he sees Derek already sitting there in his usual spot and Derek calls him over with his hand. Stiles goes over, sitting in front of him when Derek puts his hand in front of Stiles for Stiles to take. Stiles smiles softly, grasping Derek's hand in his, he feels relaxed.

Derek leans forward kissing Stiles' ear. "Are you okay?" He whispers, warm breath fanning over the lobe.

"I'm just worried." Stiles mutters lowly, looking up between his text book and the teacher writing notes on the board.

"About me leaving?" Derek says finally. Stiles hears him exhale loudly. 

"..Yeah." Stiles sighs, ashamed. 

Derek grasps onto Stiles' hand tighter. "You don't need to worry. We can get through this together." Derek breathes against Stiles' neck. "Do you trust me?"

Stiles turns around, leaning into Derek's touch. "You know I do." 

"Then trust me when I say we will get through this _together_." Derek kisses Stiles' temple, ignoring the curious onlookers of students around them. 

"Okay." Stiles grins. 

Their hands were laced together throughout the whole classroom period. It comforted Stiles. 

~*~

"Are you excited for Prom?" Erica asks as she grabs a french fry from a plate near her and starts chewing on it. 

Derek laughs. "What do you think? I get to grind against my boyfriend on the dance floor."

"Okay, fair point." She concedes. "I wish Boyd and I could go." 

Derek smiles, "You will. When you're both juniors." 

"Did you get a hotel room or are you just gonna bring him back to your place like usual?" 

"I got a hotel room, so we could be by ourselves with no interruptions." 

"How fun." Erica winks at him, waving a french fry before she pops it in her mouth. 

~*~

"We haven't had sex in weeks." Stiles whines, pillowing his head in arms from defeat.

Lydia laughs. "Have you tried?" 

Stiles glares at her from where he's laying his head. "What do you think?" Stiles sits up once more. "I've tried everything. I even tried wearing one of his shirts and nothing else like he likes and he didn't even do anything. He just went back to bed."

"Oh, sweetie." Lydia says, rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe he's just not wanting sex right now? Or he's stressed out about leaving for College in a few weeks. You know stress can take away an appetite for sex, right?" 

Stiles sighs, "No, I didn't know that, but it would explain a lot."

Lydia sits down beside him, looking at him thoughtfully. "Just give him some time. Who knows maybe Prom night you'll get lucky." She winks at him. 

Stiles laughs half-heartedly. "Shut up." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have the slightest idea when the next update will be. I'm updating this on a whim. I do want to finish this. But I'm stuck. I went back and looked on the chapters to see how long they were and I had about 700 words for the first chapter and the second 2 were both 1k. So this one is shorter. 
> 
> I'm gonna have to work on outlining it before I write anymore after this, but I'm thinking the next chapter will have them going to Prom. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles had anticipated Prom with Derek. He was excited and now that it was finally here, he was nervous and a little bit scared at the same time. He just didn’t want to ruin the evening for Derek. It was more for Derek than anything else. Stiles knew that, and he wanted to make Derek’s night memorable which was why he was determined to make this a wonderful night for Derek. 

The Limo driver was going to pick them up at Stiles’ house at 7pm. Derek and Cora with Cora’s date were coming over before that so that only gave Stiles a certain amount of time to get ready. 

He showered, shaved, put on deodorant and little bit of cologne, combed his hair and brushed his teeth. His tux was all lain out on his bed neatly ready for him to put on when he stepped out of his bathroom all fresh and clean only in his boxers. 

His father was downstairs sitting down on the couch when the doorbell rang. “It’s Derek!” His Dad yells from downstairs, opening the door to let Derek in. 

"You look nice, son." Sheriff says, patting Derek on the shoulder as he looks him over. 

Derek was wearing a simple black tux, with a white dress shirt underneath and a red tie. 

"Thanks." Derek smiles. 

"Stiles is upstairs." Sheriff nods the go ahead for Derek to go up. 

~*~

When Derek walks into Stiles’ bedroom, Stiles has already got his dress pants on over his hips. Derek saunters over to him, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ bare shoulders and kisses Stiles’ neck, his stubble scratching at Stiles’ skin lightly. 

"Hey, you." Stiles mumbles, arching his neck so Derek can access his lips instead. 

Derek lets go, though, moving over towards Stiles’ bed and picks up Stiles’ white dress shirt, helping Stiles put it over his arms when Stiles just leans forward and presses lingering kisses to Derek’s lips. 

Stiles buttons the shirt up, smiling at Derek under dark lashes, lips parted. 

"Hey." Derek says finally, kissing Stiles’ cheek where’s he’s got that one mole that stands out against all the other ones on his face. Derek presses at it with his fingertip after his lips leave Stiles’, gazing into Stiles’ brown eyes. 

Stiles just huffs out a small laugh, straightening out the dress shirt before he moves over to his bed and grabs the skinny black tie and wraps it around his neck. Derek helps him tie it. 

"Are you excited about tonight?" Stiles tries, licking his lips when Derek flattens the lapels of his shirt, and smooths down the tie against his shirt as he moves over and grabs the blazer to his tux and hands it to Stiles. 

"I am." Derek smiles contently. "I’m so happy that I get to spend it with you." 

"Me too." Stiles says, blushing. "Did ugh, Cora and her date come with you?" Stiles asks, looking at Derek as he shrugs on his blazer. 

"No, she decided she was too cool to go with her brother in the Limo to Prom, so she’s going with her date in his car." Derek snorts.

"We have it all to ourselves then." Stiles smirks coyly. 

"We do." Derek purrs in Stiles’ ear, hot breath fanning against the lobe, strong hands roam over Stiles’ sides down towards his plump ass and grasps it in his hands when—

"Stiles, Derek, pictures! You’re gonna be late!" 

Stiles groans, leaning against Derek. “I guess we better go.” Stiles smiles fondly, head resting against Derek’s chest as Derek’s rubs his back.

"Ready to dance the night away?" Derek asks, as he takes Stiles’ hand and turns the light off in Stiles’ bedroom before walking downstairs together. 

"Yes." Stiles breathes out when he sees his father at the bottom of the stairs with a tripod Camera and a huge dorky smile on his face. 

Stiles huffs when his father takes a picture of him like that, Derek’s hand looped in his. He probably looks ridiculous. He didn’t even have time to prepare for the picture. 

"Did you bring the boutonnières?” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear.

"Yeah, they’re in the Limo." Derek says back, wrapping Stiles’ arm in his when the Sheriff takes several more photos.

"Okay, Dad. We’re gonna go outside to get more lighting. Are you gonna join us?" Stiles asks, with a small smile on his face. 

"Sure." 

They all head outside, the sun streaming down on them, it’s starting to set. Derek walks over to the Limo and opens the door, grabbing something from the side which Stiles assumes is the boutonnières. 

Derek pulls out a small plastic box with two red flowers, popping open in the lid and grabs one for Stiles. 

Derek gives one to Stiles so Stiles can put the other on him. 

Derek moves forward, pinning the boutonnière to the lapel of Stiles’ tux. Stiles does the same to him. They don’t even flinch when the shutter of the Camera goes off for them, capturing the moment, both of them smiling. 

"Okay, you two. Get closer together. I need one more picture." Stiles whines.

"Dad! You have a ton and we’re gonna take more at the Prom." Stiles tries. 

"Fine. You two go have fun. You’re staying with Derek tonight, right?" Dad asks, covering his eyes from the sun. 

"Yes. I’ll be back in the morning."

Dad just waves them off as Stiles and Derek get into the Limo. 

~*~

"Your mom is not in town, right?" Stiles says conversationally as he sits back on the leather seats in the Limo. 

"No, her and my father are out of town for the weekend. I promised her we’d take lots of pictures, though."

"Mmm." Stiles agrees. 

The High School wasn’t very far from where Stiles lived, so it didn’t take them very long to get there. It was Saturday too so Stiles got to stay out all night. 

He fist pumped the air when the driver stopped in front of the High School, dropping them both off. Derek told the driver to pick them up at 11pm. And Stiles couldn’t help but frown at that for some reason. The Prom lasted ‘til 12am so that confused him. Did Derek have something else planned?

He decided to ignore it for now, though. Dragging Derek along with him to get in line with the people to get into the dance. The line moved fairly quickly; girls and guys dressed to the nines in dresses and tuxes ready to have the time of their lives. 

When the got to the door, the ticket people stamped both their hands and told them to have a good time. Derek just laughed and followed Stiles in. 

Stiles started dancing as soon as they walked into the gym, the lights in the room were dim, with a sparkling disco ball hanging from the ceiling and several multicolored lights dancing along the floor of the gym as multiple bodies danced to some pop song. There was a DJ in the corner propped up and taking requests for songs and Stiles thought about going over and requesting one, but he deciding on waiting until later. 

Stiles grasped Derek's hand in his as he dragged him slowly on the dance floor. "Come, dance with me." Stiles shakes his hips, trying to entice Derek. 

Derek rolls his eyes, giving in, letting himself be pulled in between the mass of sweaty teenage bodies, dancing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the rest of their prom and stiles and derek at the hotel. i'm thinking the story will only have a few more chapters after that.


End file.
